degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thespontaneoustruth/Similarities to Other Franchises
This is a list of similarities between Degrassi and other television and film franchises. Glee *Jenna Middleton and Quinn Fabray **Were originally bubbly, sassy cheerleaders. **Were disliked by many female characters. **Became pregnant in their sophomore year and have an open adoption with their child. **Became edgier after having put their child for adoption. **Converted to Christianity after losing their path. **Are both musicians and love to sing. **Both have become friends with former enemies. *Tristan Milligan and Kurt Hummel **Are both homosexual teens. **Both are into theatre and music. **Both have mostly close female friends. **Into fashion and style. *Becky Baker and Kitty Wilde **Both are Christians. **Have conflicts with a lot of the cast. **Can be sneaky and hold grudges. **Have sabotaged enemies. **Became friends with former rivals. **Are into theatre and music. **Have been in a relationship taboo (Becky dating Adam, an FTM transmale & Kitty dating Puck, an adult). *Manny Santos and Santana Lopez **Both are part Latina. **Strive to be famous actresses. **Are musicians with great musical talent. **Had to move to attend college. **Can be rude and snobby when neccessary. **Were head cheerleaders. **Have a pornographic video of them online (Manny showed her breast to a camera while drunk, Santana made a lesbian porn with her ex-girlfriend). **Both are portrayed by actresses who are also professional models. **Have been in on-screen fights. **Have a group of girl best friends. **Both claimed a sexy image in high school. *Craig Manning and Sam Evans **Both are musically talented musicians. **Have had hard family lives growing up. **Have younger siblings. **Didn't live with their parents during high school. **Both were known as "players". **Known for sarcasm. **Had a best friend with a crush on them. **Have been crushed on by a homosexual. **Have large appetites. 90210 *Shenae Grimes is an actress on both shows. *Fiona Coyne and Naomi Clark **Were extremely rich due to their parents. **Known as spoiled brats. **Had a sibling that was known as a player. **Abused in some way (Fiona was physically abused by her boyfriend and Naomi was raped by her teacher). **Softened over the course of the show. **Crushed on a gay guy (Fiona dated Riley and Naomi had a crush on Teddy). **Planned many school functions. *Eli Goldsworthy and Erin Silver **Dignosed with bipolar disorder. **Had a near-death experience (Eli crashed his hearse and Silver was almost hit by a train). **Were extremely clingy to their partner (Silver clung on to Dixon and Eli clung onto Clare). **Dated a member of the LGBT community (Eli dated Imogen, who is bi, and Silver dated Teddy, who is gay). **Had someone close to them die (Eli's girlfriend, Julia, died and Silver's mother died). *Jenna Middleton and Adrianna Tate-Duncan **Both were pregnant and gave their babies up for adoption. **Had short-lived music careers. **Stole their best friend's boBoth yfriend (Jenna stole KC from Clare and Adrianna stole Navid from Silver). **Were in many school plays. *Emma Nelson and Erin Silver **Both were recurring characters on previous shows from the franchises (Emma was a recurring character on Degrassi Junior High / High, and Silver was a recurring character on Beverly Hills, 90210) **Both had family members who were main/recurring characters on both shows (Emma had Spike and Snake, Silver had Jackie, and Kelly) **Both were interested or involved with the "bad boys." (Emma was involved with Sean, Jay and Peter; Silver was involved with Liam) **Both had a pregnancy scare. **Both were involved with musicians. **Both were over achievers. *Riley Stavros and Teddy Montgomery **Both are athletes. **Both had trouble accepting the fact that they were gay. **Both came out to their friends before their parents. **Both have dated a member of the LGBT community (Riley dated Fiona lesbian, Teddy dated Adrianna time bisexual) **Both have dated a girl before coming out to them, and remained best friends with them. (Riley with Anya, Teddy with Silver) **Both were pressured by their love interest to come out of the closet. (Zane to Riley, Ian to Teddy) **Both were in fistfights over a girl. (Riley with Sav over Anya; Teddy with Dixon over Silver) **Both had a best friend who was into music (Riley had Peter, Teddy had Dixon) Victorious *Both are broadcasted by TeenNick. *Wesley Betenkamp and Robbie Shapiro **Both are nerds. **Known to be awkward. **Have more-popular female friends. **Both have crushed on a friend. **Wear glasses. **Had a love interest with red hair. **Have sang on their respective show. *Sean Cameron and Beck Oliver **Both are known as charming bad-boys. **Have dated a goth (Sean dated Ellie, Beck dated Jade). **Don't appear to be scared by most things. **Grew their hair out long. **Been involved in a love triangle. **Are both Canadian. **Can fix cars, and seem to make a hobby of it. **Have a secret soft side. **Can sing well. **Live in their own small place. **Wear necklaces. *Ellie Nash and Jade West **Both are goth. **Known to be rebellious. **Have issues with their parental figures. **Dated a bad boy (Ellie dated Sean, Jade dated Beck). **Befriended the "popular" girl after having a conflict with her (Ellie with Paige, Jade with Tori). **Both like blood. **Have had a fascination with a sharp object (Ellie with her razor, Jade with her sisscors). **Are interested in writing. **Have lived with their mother. **Both are known to "like pain". *Imogen Moreno and Cat Valentine **Both are known to be odd and random. **Have complicated family situations. **Express themselves through their hair. **Don't like to curse. **Are Italian and proud. **Lived with an old family member. **Have made a female best friend. *Bianca DeSousa and Cat Valentine **Both have issues with their parents and live with an older female family member. **Were known to throw themselves at boys. **Have naturally curly hair. **Have been in a love triangle. The O.C. iCarly *Both are broadcasted by TeenNick. *Bianca DeSousa and Sam Puckett **Both are known as rebels or "bad-girls". **Have a criminal record. **Have lived with someone other than their parents. **Complicated relationships with their parents. **Softened as the series progressed, showed a more lady-like figure. **Known for having a good sense of humour. **Been in a love triangle. **Have admitted to killing someone. **Almost touched by a male without permission. **Had a relationship with an upper-middleclass "pretty boy". **Despite not liking girls, made a few close girl friends. Dance Academy South of Nowhere The L.A. Complex *Cassie Steele is an actress on both shows. *Stephen Stohn directs/produces both shows. *Both were made by Epitome. *Manny Santos and Abby Vargas **Abby was originally supposed to be Manny post-Degrassi, but became her own character. **Portrayed by Cassie Steele. **Both are hollywood actresses. **Both are from Canada. **Have a gay friend. **Had a pregnancy scare. **Had a one-time encounter with drugs. **Had the reputation of a "slut". **Both are musically talented. **Both are recorded singers. *Campbell Saunders and Connor Lake **Both have self harmed (Cam with cutting and balcony-jumping, Connor with burning himself, getting into bar fights, and burning his house down). **Have been suicidal. **Are foreign in their respective show. **Were involved in love triangles. **Both have faced losing interest in things they love, due to depression (Cam with Pro-Hockey, Connor with acting and starring in his TV soap). Awkward Skins (USA) Skins (UK) The Breakfast Club *Take On Me was based on The Breakfast Club. Juno *Stacey Farber and Daniel Clark auditioned for the lead roles. *Ellie Nash inspired the lead role's personality traits. Category:Blog posts